Camp Greenlake: The New Girl
by Linkroxs1991
Summary: Its been done before, but there's a new girl thats going to Camp Greenlake. Mandy did something that has landed her here and now she has to spend it with juvenile boys. Will she survive. Sort-of journaly. Maybe pairings. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Authoers Note: Not sure if I am going to continue this, so I would like to see what people think of my newest story that I have started. So hope you all like. Please read and review. ^_^**

* * *

_July 1__st__, 2009_

_Camp Greenlake or jail, those were my choices. I chose Camp Greenlake over jail of course. You may be asking why I'm going to this Camp Greenlake. The reason I chose it is because I've been to jail a few times, and let me tell you, it isn't pretty there. Not very many 'nice' people there. Of course I meet a few cool people that I talk to on a semi-regular basis, but the one guy I met the last time I went there, got sent off to some camp where they have to dig holes. Oh, did I mention that this camp that I'm being sent off is an all boys camp, I guess they wanted to see what it was like sending a girl there since they wanted to try and make the camp co-ed and what not. So even I decided jail, they probably would've sent me to camp anyway._

_Anyway, they told me I had a week to pack off me things (which can only be a bag pack apparently) and say my good-byes to people I knew, that it what I was grateful for. I said my goodbyes to everyone and had everything packed and ready to go for tomorrow, since I have, like, a nine hour bus ride to this camp, which is in a dessert, which are typically very hot._

_I'm actually kind of scared of what this place is lie. I mean, there could be boys at this camp for molesting and/ raping girls like me. That is one reason I'm scared of going to this camp. There's the fact that I'll be away from all my friends, family, and more importantly, I'll never be able to find out what happened to my one friend I meet at jail. I wish I could remember his name, that would be amazing._

_Then there's the fact that I have just gotten out of jail no less then two weeks ago and now going back to a jail-like place (more like a detention center). I mean, I can't even keep myself from getting in trouble. It's not like I go looking for trouble or what not, trouble always has its way of finding me._

_But, I have to cut this short since it's almost time for dinner._

_See ya Mandy._

I put the notebook in my backpack, which was located at the end of my bed. I then looked out the window and thought, 'This is the last time I will be able to look at my neighborhood for a long time. Why did I have to do this? I could've easily have said no, but I didn't and now I'm stuck going to Camp Greenlake.'


	2. Chapter 2

_July 2__nd__, 2009_

_I'm on the god-damed-bus going to this god-forsaken Camp Greenlake. A camp that is for criminal boys I may add. Most of them must not have seen a girl in god knows how long and the judge just decides that I go here? How smart is this judge and where did she go, 'cause I want a serious talk with this person who gave her this certificate so I could beat the living hell out of them. But anyway, as I just looked out my window, I noticed that there was a bunch, and I mean a bunch of holes out there. And on top of that, I saw guys with shovels, which probably means that they had dug the holes themselves. Great, another year and a half in a hell hole. Might as well get used to digging cause I'm thinking that will be the only thing I'll be doing that'll be entertaining whatsoever._

_Well, gotta cut it short again, since the bus is slowing down. Why can't I ever finish an entry when I want to?_

_See ya: Mandy._

I put the notebook and pencil in my backpack just as the bus stopped. The guard said to me, "Come on."

I smiled sweetly at him and said, "I would love to dude, but I kind of have a problem," motioning to my wrists. He grunted at me and came to unlock the handcuffs, from, well, my hands. I mumbled a Thank You and walked off of the bus. Just as I walked of the bus, I heard a bunch of people calling 'fresh meat'. But when I looked at them, they all became really quiet. I guess its because they haven't seen a girl in a long time. And I'm probably not what they think of what a normal girl should be. That being said, I'm about 5 feet even, blonde hair with green tips and a tomboyish outfit on. Ya know a shirt that's a little baggy, pants that are a few sizes to big. On top of that, I have a bit of an attitude at times, but that's only when you piss me off, big time.

But as soon as I came back to reality, the guard and I were in an air-conditioned building, and man did it feel good. When I looked at the guy sitting down, he looked like he was trying to be a cowboy and failing miserably at it. He looked at me and said, "Sit."

I did what he asked me to do, but I also muttered, "How bout saying please once in awhile cowboy?"

"So you're Amanda Downs?"

"I prefer Mandy, thanks."

He looked and me and said, "I'm Mr. Sir."

I suppressed a laugh and said, "Okay, Mr. Sir. But can we cut the crap and just get explaining everything 'cause I really don't want to sit here much longer, 'k, thanks."

"Follow me," he said while going to a different room. He continued on saying, "You will dig a hole 5 feet deep, 5 feet in diameter. You get two jumpsuits, one for working, the other for relaxing. Every third day, you relaxing clothes become your work clothes and your work clothes will get washed."

"First, ain't that just a tad unsanitary? I mean shouldn't we get more than two jumpsuits to wear. Secondly, if you are thinking that I'm going to dress in front of you, you must be senile. Lastly, you ain't going through my shit cause my shit is my shit, got that."

Mr. Sir looked at me like I had sprouted two heads or something of that matter. But before he could say anything else, a short man with way too much sun screen on his nose came bouncing into the room. He looked like he was on happy pills and said, "Hi, I'm Mr. Pendanski. Now you may have done some bad things in the past, but that does not make you a bad person."

I looked at him and said, "But what if I am a bad person and you just don't know it because you believe that bullshit that you just said to me and probably everyone else here." He said nothing and just walked out of the building, which was a cue that I should follow him. Finally catching up to him and said, "You know, you could've said something like follow me ya know. But I guess you don't have any manners."

"You'll be in D-tent," he said while ignoring what I had just said, "D stands for diligence. Here come some of your tent mates now." I looked over to see that there were three boys coming towards us. And strangely enough, one of them looked very familiar to me. Could it be him? The one I met so long ago?


	3. Chapter 3

_Continuation on July 2__nd__. 2009  
Why is this happening to me? I mean I haven't seen Alan since god only knows when and when I finally find him again, where is he? At the same god-damn mother-fucking hellhole I'm in. Great. I mean, I'm happy that there's at least one familiar face here, but did it have to be him? Come on, I like him as a friend and all, but from what I remember, he wanted to be more than 'just friends' and I couldn't bring myself to tell him that I don't like him like that. What am I supposed to do? Man, life is so confusing._

_Anyway, I just got here and its already hell. As soon as I got off of the bus, not only did I hear people scream, I think it was, fresh meat, but I also hear some cat calls and whistles. Now, I normally I wouldn't care and just flip them off, but since I'm here, I definitely don't want to piss or give the wrong impression to these guys. Why did I choose here? Oh yea, that's right. They wanted to try to make this place co-ed and I just had to go along with it. But, anyway, back to the camp itself. When I arrived here on the bus, the guard had told me to follow him, which I couldn't very well do since I was sort of cuffed to the seat in front of me. So he had the nerve to grunt at me like it was my fault I was cuffed to the seat. After that whole ordeal, this guard took me to an air condition room and boy did it feel good, but I knew that it was going to be short lived and boy was it. But while I was still in the air conditioned room, there was a guy cowboy. I didn't even think cowboys still existed, but here was Mr. Sir, dressed like a cowboy. Mr. Sir, what a name. Seriously, who names their kid Mr. Sir. It's a death wish to name a kid that. So, Mr. Sir basically told me that we have to dig a hole five feet deep, five feet wide and that we only have to sets of jumpsuits. One's for working and the other is for relaxation. What's better is that every third day the relaxation jumpsuit becomes the digging suit and the digging suit will get washed and then become the relaxing suit. I straight out told Mr. Sir that it's just a little unsanitary, but did he listen to me, hell no. I also had told him if he thought I was going to get changed in front of him, that he should just go fuck off. Maybe I didn't say that exactly, but I sure as hell was thinking that. Then, what's even better, is that a hyperactive little man came in and told me that I wasn't necessarily a bad person, just made bad decisions. I basically told him I could be a bad person and that he should stop believing that bullshit he's saying. But whatever he thinks is whatever he thinks._

_So then, I had to follow him, he introduces me to some of the guys that I will be living with and behold, one of them had a strikingly strong resemblance to Alan, and guess what? It was Alan. What joy for me. I'm sitting here praying to god that he doesn't recognize me. But knowing my luck, he did recognize me and is currently sitting across from me on a different cot. I noticed him there for a while, just haven't said anything to him because I sure as hell don't feel like talking to him at the moment. He probably doesn't even realize that I know he's there; he's always been sort of a hard head on stuff like that. But anyway, he always seemed like he was hiding things from people, even when we were close and talked about everything. That's only because when I would mention something about my family, he would wince just a tiny bit when I had asked about his family one time. I never asked him about his family ever again. Ever since then, I've been curious on what actually happened at his home, not that I really cared if I found out anyway. But knowing my luck, I'll end finding out and feeling sorry for him, which I don't want to feel sorry with him in anyway, shape or form._

_For now, I have nothing else to write, so I'm going to *gag* talk to *gag* Alan *gag*, since he's the only guy here._

_For now, Mandy_

I put the notebook in my bag and laid back down onto the cot.

"So," I said casually, "We meet again Alan."

He laughed and said, "I guess we do meet again. I figured you were Mandy since you stomped off when mom said my name. And here, don't call me Alan, that ain't my name."

"So what is your name then?"

"Its Squid. When you gain enough respect you'll get a nickname too."

"Whatever you say Alan," I said watching him getting pissed off a little, "You know you will always be Alan to me. I can't call you Squid, I've known you for way the hell too long to call you anything else but Alan, so deal with it _Squid_."

Before he could speak again, three boys walked into the tent. The first of them was tall and had frizzy hair. The next one was shorter than the first, but had glasses that had so much dirt on them I was wondering how the hell he sees anything. The last one was about the same height as the second on, but more heavy set and looks like he hasn't taken a shower in years.

Of course, they didn't even see me in the tent and continued talking amongst themselves until the one with the glasses said, "What the hell are you doing in my cot Squid? You know the consequences man."

"Yea, I know them, but she don't," he said while pointing to me, "And since she's on my cot, I decided that you wouldn't mind too much and let me and her off the hook this one time."

"This is a warning," glasses boy said, "Do not take another ones cot without permission. Plus your cot is over at the other side of the tent, the one all the way at the end."

"Whatever," I said while dragging my things over there. Once that was done, I turned back to him and said, "Who the hell are you anyway?"

Everyone in the tent gasped a little before the guy said, "I'm X-Ray, the one that smells is Armpit, frizz boy is Zigzag and it seems like you know Squid already. And guys, don't take offense, you know that's just the description I'm using for her sake."

"At least you were right, I already know Alan," I said while smirking, "At least you know who I know and don't know X-Ray. And yes, I know I'm talking back to your leader and this may or may not be the last time I do this. So if you guys excuse me, I'll be taking my tour now. And no, I don't need anybody's help doing this, I don't care what X-Ray or Pendanski says." With that, I walked out of the tent and started my tour around the damn place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So I finally was able to think of something for this story of mine, so I thought I would take this story off of hold and give you guys a chapter 4. Hope you guys like it. On with the story.  
**

* * *

July 3rd, 2009

Once I was just about to get into a deep sleep, I heard a obnoxiously loud bell, trumpet thing and fell out of bed. I heard a few laughs and said, "Oh hardy har har, shut up guys. I bet you guys have done it before. Maybe not here, but back at home." I heard the laughing quiet down real fast as I said, "That's what I thought. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to be changing now, so get your asses out of here ASAP."

With that said, the guys left one by one until I was the only one left. Once I knew they were all gone, I took of my sweats, put on some shorts and a tank top, then threw the jumpsuit on over that. When I had finally finished getting the boots on, I was about to go outside of the tent when I had walked straight into someone. Falling on my ass, I said, "Way to tell me where the hell you're going dipshit."

"Aw, did the big bad girl hurt herself?"

I looked up to see it was Alan. "Oh, its only you," I said evilly, "I thought you were some one important, that's why I called you dipshit, now I see that its an asshole."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Better hurry up, Mr. Sir is getting cranky."

"Oh, you mean the cowboy, well. I like getting people cranky. I think I'll be there in no time. Now run along, _Squid_, be a good boy I know you can be."

"Whatever," he said while tugging me on my sleeve, practically dragging me with him. Halfway to our apparent destination, I jerked my arm away from him and said, "I can walk on my own asswipe. I can obviously see where the tortillas are and where the shovels are."

I continued to walk towards the shovels, just grabbing any shovel I could find, then heading over to the tortillas. Just as I grabbed one, I felt someone, yet again, tug on my sleeve. I looked over to tell them to go fuck themselves, when I noticed it was the quiet one from the tent. Quietly, he said, "Come on, were leaving."

I nodded my head and followed him to the others. When we had finally caught up to them, which was a feat, they were staring at me like I had two heads or something. So I did what I done best, look back at them and nearly yelled, "What the heck are you guys looking at? I mean, its not like you guys never seen a girl before."

X-Ray walked over to me, smacked me and said, "First, never talk that loud in the morning, none of us want to hear your loud voice. Secondly, we want to know how the hell you got Zero to talk."

I started at him blankly, and then said, "Oh, you mean the quiet guy. I don't know, maybe because I don't call him Zero. Or maybe I'm just not a jackass to him like you guys obviously are, so he thinks it would be easier to talk to me. Chose your pick."

He rolled his eyes at me. Note, second time today someone had rolled their eyes at me, and its barely even morning yet. I already knew today was going to be a long one, just by the way things are going.

Zzzzzz

So, its almost noon, and I'm barely two and a half feet into the hole and wide when I hear someone yell, "Someone make sure Mandy is alive so that she can get some food."

As soon as I heard that, I saw a shadow on the ground and I looked up. It was Zero, nodding his head, saying that I was still alive. Then he said, "Need a hand, Mandy?"

"Thanks," I said while grabbing his hand. After I had myself steady, I looked at him and said, "You're sweet, why do you put up with them?"

He shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the truck. I very slowly followed him, and since my muscles we already sore, and I had another two feet and a half feet to dig either way. By the time it was my turn to get the food, I just wanted to drop to the ground and sleep. But no, Mr. Pendanski had to ask, "So how's digging?"

"Oh, its wonderful," I said sarcastically, "I can do this all day, every day. In fact, I will be for a very long time, so I better get used to it sometime soon, shouldn't I?"

"Well, here's your canteen and lunch, be sure to finish digging soon."

I forced a smile and went back to my hole. As I got to my hole, I set down my lunch and continued to dig my hole. Five minutes later, someone else had jumped down into my hole and start digging alongside me. Looking up, I realize that it was Zero and say, "Won't you get in trouble by helping me? I don't want all the guys to get mad at us. It already seems like they don't like me too much, I don't want them to think the same way about you."

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "They won't."

"What makes you said that? I mean, they're not exactly the nicest guys on the block. Well, maybe they are here, but you know what I mean."

"Don't worry chica," said the bandana wearing guy, "We all decided that we'd help you out for the first month, after lunch that is. By the looks of it, by then, you'd be at least near four feet by then."

I narrowed my eyes and said, "Do you want me to kill you now, or later? Either would be good for me."

He laughed at me and went back to his hole. I yelled at him, "I'll get your answer later, that's fine."

A half hour passed when Zero had jumped out of my hole and went back to his. Not even five minutes later, he jumps right back out and heads back to camp. _Man, is that kid a fast digger._

Zzzzzzzz

What seemed like forever, I had finally finished my hole, and boy was I tired. Once I had thrown my shovel up out if the hole, I tried getting out, but my arms had protested and gave out on me. I was about to try again when I felt someone give a light tug on my sleeve. I looked up to see that it was Alan. He gave me a weary smile and said, "I'm tired and you are obviously tired, so can we not fight for like the next five minutes?"

"Sure, peace in act now." He grabbed my arm and helped me up. As soon as I got out of the hole, I fell face forwards into the sand and didn't want to get up. Next thing I knew I was being hauled up onto someone's back, but it didn't seem like Alan was the only one there. The last thing I remember was hearing Alan saying, "Make sure she gets to the tent, she looks like she's about to pass out."

Next thing I knew, it was already dark outside and the guys were just chilling in the tent. I sat up, but groaned and hit the bed hard.

"Shit," I said, "I'm so weak."

"Nu-uh," I heard a soft voice to say, "We all think you're strong. We thought you would pass out after the first hour."

I looked up and saw Zero. "Even you?"

He looked at the ground, "Maybe not me but everyone else."

"Look guys, I know this is coming from me, but its really nice that you guys care enough to at least get me back here in one piece. Next time, just warn me that someone would help me. Now get your asses over here and say you guys are fucking sorry for thinking all of that."

"Now that's the Mandy we all know," said Alan.

"Oh bite me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Yes! I am back from the dead with another chapter! I know its been like a year and a half or so since a chapter has been posted, but hey, its here, right? I hope everyone likes this chapter. It may not be the best, but I believe it moves the story along. Hope everyone enjoys! Until next time, linkroxs1991 is out!**

* * *

_July 7th, 2009_

_I've been here not even a complete week and I'm already warming up to this place,well kind of at least. The whole digging a hole everyday is really hard to do when your muscles are screaming at you to stop. What I really need is a week to recover and then start the whole digging a five foot hole shindig again. But the chances of that happening are slim to none, unless I wanna get bite by a scorpion or something like that. The chances of that happening are even slimmer._

_So the D-Tent guys have been helping me dig my hole, why, I have no idea, but they are. I don't need help. I bet they just see me as some girl who needs help with whatever she needs, which I know its not true, but it sure as hell feels that way sometimes. Granted, I have been steadily better at digging faster and apparently, I'm a better digger now that Magnet was after two weeks of being here. I'm not exactly sure if thats supposed to make me feel better or Magnet feel worse. Not that I really care, I'm definitely taking it is as a compliment. But I wish I was used to digging, well at least my muscles at least. I can only get to about two and a half/three feet by lunch time. I was so hoping by now that I would be steadily get three feet by now, but beggars can't choosers, right?_

_Wanna know something? Ever since the day I arrived, it seems like I'm the only one that can get Zero to talk, like ever. It just seems like everyone else thinks he's stupid or something when in actuality, he's really not. Yes, he may be quiet and yes he can go long periods of times just not talking, but ya know what, he's a hell of a lot smarter than what he lets on. From the first time I talked to him until now, it just seems like he's a little more willing to talk when spoken to, which I am proud of, for him that is. Plus, it seems like even Mr. Pendanski, or Mom as the others like to call him, is noticing that he is talking a little bit more. Hell, X-Ray says that I've been good to everyone, especially Zero. What that means, I have no idea, but I'll take it as a compliment._

_Yes, I know I am jumping around a lot, but I have so many things going around in my head that it is difficult to put things in any kind of order. But another thing I find interesting is that Mr. Pendanski decides to have these little meetings with the D-tenters every couple of days to talk about things. Now let me tell you, I put up a fight about going the first time it happened. I must have put the meeting back by 45 minutes at least, which was an accomplishment apparently. But here's the kicker, during these so called meetings, we actually have to talk about our futures and how we should learn from our past mistakes and shit like that. Of course, I would never tell them what I really want to be, so I've been leading them on this path that I want to be a vet or a teacher or something. In reality, I want a psychology major just in case my true dream doesn't end up working out. My true dream is to be a stunt-double/ MMA fighter. Why those you may ask? Well because they are exciting things that gets adrenaline pumping. Now you may be asking, if those are your dreams, then why are you digging so slowly and what not? Well, truth be told, I'm just not used to the repetitive motions and shit like that. I mean yea, sure, I can keep peoples asses and doing all these amazing skills, but digging, hell no._

_Speaking of D-Tenters, they seem like a nice group of criminal kids. (Told you that I can't keep to one thing at a time, jumpy, jumpy. Its because I haven't been able to write in this journal like I wanted to.) Its seems like they have a hierarchy and X-Ray is on top. Followed by Alan, then Zigzag, Magnet, Armpit, Zero and then me. And let me tell ya, it seems like a really messed up system to me, but why should I complain, its not like I haven't done it before ya know. Actually, I have complained a lot about the social order, well maybe not a lot, but enough to get heard. But have they done anything about it, nooooooo. So what am I going to do? Plan. Thats what I'm going to do. Plan a way so that I am able to get to the top of the chain and make things the way I want them. First off, Alan would be at the bottom, Armpit just above him. Both Zero and X-Ray would be my wingmen. Hey, I may not be all buddy buddy with X-Ray yet, doesn't mean he don't have any good ideas. Figure that sentence out why don't you. ANYWAY! Magnet Zigzag would just float around in the middle like they do now anyways. But I will leave all the planning and scheming for another day because, hey, my opinions could always change. They have before. But anyways, I'm gonna head off to the so called meeting for the tent stuff. Woohoo! Yippie! Note the sarcasm._

_Mandy_

_P.S. If I don't write in this in the next week, come find me and slap me because I will most likely have another entry like this. Hell, even if I do write in this tomorrow, it'll be the same way, all jumpy until I catch up with everything. Now, I should go. Bye!_

Closing the notebook, I stuff it under the mattress and walk to the Rec Room, where the meeting was being held."

As I walk in, I noticed that I was the last one there and I promptly said, "Am I the last one here again? Damn. And here I thought I was gonna be the first one here today, unlike the last, what was it, two meetings."

All the guys got a big kick out of that, but Mr. Pendanski shook his head and said, "Mandy, please sit down so we can start."

"Well," I said, "Since you said please, I'll take a seat. By the way X-Ray, when do I get a cool nickname like everyone else in this joint. I mean, come on, even Pendanski has one, Mom."

He shook his head and said, "In time all due time, Mandy."

"Okay, lets get this party started, shall we _Mom_."

After that, the meeting was extremely dull, except the random snippets of sarcasm that would wriggle their way into the conversation, which happened every five or ten minutes, which thoroughly peeved Mr. Pendanski off. All in all, it was one of the better days of the week I've been here for.


End file.
